Jonas Glim (New Earth)
Bounty Hunter Jonas and Lobo had a long, complicated history. When Lobo took up bounty hunting again, he ran into Jonas at the newly opened Al's Diner on Space City Robinson. Jonas corrected his old partner on the details of when they last saw each other -- five years ago on Bwayne's World, where Lobo stole his woman while he served time in a jail cell. Vengefully he drew his trusty Krupps 101 Infinite Setting Beam Blazer and - set to stun - blasted his backstabbing pal across the room. After a violent brawl all grievances were put aside, even partnering up together again to take on a big bounty warrant together. Jonas, however, was once again ditched by Lobo with the main bounty. The tables turned when he claimed the lesser bounties with Quietus and Murder while Lobo was left empty handed after losing his. Jonas ended up working with Lobo again when he started up his own religion to scam suckers out of their money. Reverend 'Bo and Pastor Jonas earned more credits collecting from the gullible congregations of the Church of the Almighty Frag than they ever did chasing down bounty warrants. Despite the lucrative operation, Lobo grew bored with the passive life and planned to give it up after one last big score. Together they devised a false apocalyptic event on Planet Hoozer, where Prophet Jonas proclaimed he foresaw the destruction of the planet, which could only be negated if the Hoozers donated all their material wealth. Lobo had organised a controlled detonation just outside of the city to incite the panicked citizens to reach for their wallets, instead the volatile composition of the planet caused it to explode instead. Jonas didn't follow Lobo after he quit Bunsen's Bounty, but he respected him for uncovering a traitor within the agency. Though Lobo cut all ties with Bunsen to work for Tartan Quarantino, Jonas once more partnered up with 'Bo on his jobs. On a security job at the Cheezworld amusement park, Jonas was glued into the rabbit outfit he was obliged to wear to blend in. He was still wearing the ridiculous costume when they tracked down Joe Pensi's Mob and ran into the amnesiac Gold Star, who they tricked into becoming their slave. Jonas later attended Lobo's surprise birthday party, utilising Gold Star as the waiter. As a gift he gave Lobo the wanted Kalashnikov Brothers. Jonas was asked to make a man out of his nephew Duckweed, so he took the boy on job with Lobo to train him to be a bounty hunter. Duckweed did not have the killer instinct of his uncle and refused to harm the target known as "Bad Baby." He tried to stop Lobo from throwing a frag grenade at the wanted infant but put other lives in danger as a result. Duckweed was decapitated in an explosion trying to help others, but Jonas was more concerned with how he was going to break the news to the boy's mother. | Powers = * ** : Jonas is from a galaxy where the lifeforms are closer to Lobo's strength level. Far superior to humans. ** : Jonas can survive in a vacuum. | Abilities = * * : Jonas is proficient with various weapons. His signature gun being the Krupps 101 Infinite Setting Beam Blazer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Krupps 101 Infinite Setting Beam Blazer: Jonas' favourite weapon. * Jeremiah's Thigh Bone: Jonas' blunt weapon of choice in the Big Brawl. He carried it with him after he killed his father. A kid claimed it was his new favourite weapon. | Notes = * It is unclear how Jonas had a nephew when he was portrayed as an only child in . He presumably either had a step-sibling or "uncle" was just a term of fictive kinship. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Aliens Category:1993 Character Debuts Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Lobo